Au abords de l'inconnu
by migguy-24
Summary: A l'ère de Sengoku, la paix règne sur tous le continents, ceux qui ont essayer de le dominé le Japon on périrent dans d'atroces souffrances. Sayaka Magoichi avait perdu son mentor pendant la bataille, mais a retrouvée la joie grâce a ses amis. Un jour, elle decide de rendre visite à Motochika. ça commence avec Motonairi. Mariage: ChikaxNari/KeijixMagoichi. Classe M au ch. 2.
1. Dans l'antre du Démon

Cela avait été 1 mois depuis que Motonari et Motochika l'ont fait la derniere fois, et maintenant le seigneur d'Aki se retrouve a Shikoku où ils penserai retrouver son amour de pirate s'en pouvoir l'admettre vraiment qu'il l'aimait. Le voici, le jeune seigneur d'Aki, tactitien et fils du soleil, Motonari Mori. Habituellement, il est vetu de son armure de couleur verte et bleu, accompagné de son cerceau de combat et de son casque; mais là il se retrouve vetu d'une des armures de ces pions et d'un chapeau avec son embleme dessus, avec de grosses bottine qui le traine. _"comme ça, personne ne me reconnaitra." _pensa Motonari, alors qu'il essaye de se cacher et en meme temps d'eviter les pieges tendu par les pirates si jamais un intrus se trouvais sur les terres. Ce cachant dans les buissons, il écoute les conversations des pirates.

"Hey ya, Mec?" un pirate hurlait à son copain "Et si on demandai à Aniki dattaquer Mori, ça lui remonterai le moral, non?"

"Dydya? Attaquer Mori? C'est impossible, tu te souviens ce qu'il nous a dit?"

_Et qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit?, tas de barbares sans cervelles?_, les pensées de Motonari flotaient dans l'air, _Est-ce que ce Foolish de capitaine leur a revelé le secret?_

"Yae, Yae, je sais. Alalalala, qui aurait cru que Aniki puisse etre en amour avec Mori?"

_QUOI?_ , Les yeux de Motonari s'ellargissent.

"Yep, aniki est trop chanceux comme ça. Mais... j'aime pas le voir deprimé, comme il est maintenant."

_JE VAIS LE TUER! JE VAIS TUER CE MAUDIT PIRATE ET LE JETER DANS SETOUCHI MORCEAUX PAR MORCEAUX!_

"Peut-être faut envoyer message a cet tyran de Mori ou bien il va venir attaqué l'ile."

"Qui c'est. Ya, l'autre fois où Mori à embuscade Aniki, et que finalement il s'est fait capturé..." (voir: Someday together we'll breathe de Mitsu-chan {ben quoi? :) j'ecrit juste une petite suite x) } )

"YarkYarkYark (rire de pirate), même si Mori était capturé, Aniki, lui c'était bien amusé après."

"COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE DE TELLES CHOSES?!" Motonari surgit des buissons, le visage rempli de colere, sans que les pirate le reconnaissent.

"Attrapé!", un autre pirate est venu par derriere de Motonari, attrapant ces épaules et agrippant sa taille de toutes ces forces.

"Lâchez-moi."

"Eh eh, c'est du bon gibier de chez Mori qu'on a là!"

"Allez, on le ramène a Aniki, ça va lui remonter le moral."

"Eh eh, encore un des «pions» de chez Mori qui rate sa mission."

"Tiens-le bien."

"Je vous ordonne de me lâcher!" Motonari a crié, tandis que le pirate a enlevé son bandeau de sa tête et la mis sur les yeux de Motonari, soudain le oir total pour lui, à ce moment il commence a trembler (vu qu'il desteste le noir, voir: Dark de tacotis {oui , oui , je sais... :D}) "Vous, pirates dégoûtants, je vous ordonne de me laisser partir!"

"Ce n'est pas avec vous que vous devez demander ça, mais à Aniki." le pirate toujours, en attachant son bandeau sur les yeux de Motonari. "Mais je crois qu'il refusera votre requête, hé hé."

"Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton?"

"Rhoooo, c'est bon raler pas. Et maintenant, direction la chambre d'Aniki."

_Et Merde dans quoi je me suis fouré?_

* * *

youpiiiiiiie, encore un début d'histoire avec mes deux petits pervers préférés, j'espere que cela vous plaira. :D ps: venez jetez un oeil aux autres histoires et dites-en ce que vous en pensez. 3


	2. La Retrouvaille des Setouchi

Il n'a pas fallu du temp pour que les pirates arrive devant la chambre de Motochika, frappant à la porte? "Entré" la voix de Motochika etait basse. les pirates entrent avec Motonari qui ne voit absolument rien. Motochika, se leve de son bureau où il ecrivait toutes sortes de poemes pour son amour verte, il est seulement habillé d'un kosode, et a remarqué la presence du soldat de chez Mori, il finis par dire.

"Eh, c'est un soldat de chez Motonari?"

_Orokana! Foolish de pirate!_ pensa Motonari.

"Yeah, aniki, on pensait que ça te remonterai le moral de le tuer."

"Pourquoi il y a un bandeau sur ces yeux?" la voix de Motochika commencai a changer de ton.

"Eh bien..."

"Peu importe", Motochika coupé "Retire-lui ça." ordonna t-il.

Les pirates enleve les bandeau des yeux de Motonari, pourtant se retrouver nez a nez avec celui qui a conquerit son coeur, n'etait pas la chose la plus facile a faire. Qui plus est, capturé par les pirates de ce dernier et, malheureusement attaché. Motonari baisse la tête, detourne son regard. Motochika le regarde d'un air étonné et d'un coup son coeur se mit a explosé de joie, il savait qui _il_ etait.

"Vous pouvez disposer." Motochika dit sans trop avoir l'air joyeux de _le_ retrouver.

La porte se referme, les pirate croyaient savoir ce qu'il allait ce passer, mais ils avaient tous faux. A l'interieur de la chambre Motochika et Motonari restent silencieux. Motochika passe ses bras musclés sur la taille du petit seigneur d'Aki, Motonari se faisais detacher les mains, et sentit que le mouvement devenait plus brutal, des levres son sorties de nulle part et il sentait son corp se plaqué contre quelque chose de doux et chaux.

"Bonjour, Nari-chan." Motochika dit joyeusement, il a retrouver sa bonne humeur.

"Comment m'a tu reconnu, pirate?" Motonari dit, en enlevan le casque de soldat.

"Tu m'a manqué, tu sais. Cela fais longtemps, hein?"

"Tu ne m'a pas repondu!" Motonari commencai a se mettre en colere.

"Tu as si joli visage qu'on ne peut oublier. De plus, je savais que tu viendrai parce que une certaine «Petite Mouette» m'a annoncé qu'un magnifique soleil viendrai sur l'ile." repondi tout joyeux.

"Tch." Motonari savait de qui Motochika parlait. "Cette petite naive... Yoshitsugu va bien en profiter! Quand à vous, pirate, cessé de me regarder avec cet air!"

Motochika pousse Motonari sur le lit, en tenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

"Chosokabe? Que fait tu?"

"J'ai tellement envie de toi, Nari..."

"Quoi?!" Motonari essaye de se degager, mais le démon de Shikoku etait bien plus fort que lui. "Dites-mois, Chosokabe..."

"Hm?"

"Pourquoi leurs a tu dis pour notre secert?"

"Parce que j'ai confiance en mes hommes."

"Imbecile de pirate, cela pourrait mettre l'un de nous en danger!"

"Je te sens tendu, Nari. Tu veux que je te fasse un massage?" en collant son corps a celui du seigneur d'Aki.

"Don't touch me, pirate! Je te vois déja venir!"

"Oh, ma Nari..." Motochika chantait "Tu es si belle en colere Nari..."

Motonari savait tres bien de que il allait ce passer. Motochika n'a pas eu le temp de s'en rendre compte que Motonari avait déja retiré son armurme pour enfin se retrouvré torse nu en face du Demon des mers. Soudain Motohika a fait son voyage de mains chaude sur la poitrine de Mori, s'arrêtant à ses mamelons, pour les chatouiller. Motonari gémit de plaisir, ses mamelons sont taquinés.

"Faut t'accroché, Nari. Ce n'est que le début..." Motochika sourit

"Chosokabe!"

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Desolée, je suis morte, je viens de terminer l'histoire à 5h00 du matin. O.O, dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera l'apparition de Magoichi Saica et de son mari. Une surprise vous attendra :) ^^


	3. Surprise Party

Motochika a commencé a chuchoté des mots a sa bien aimé déesse d'Aki tandis qu'il defaissait le reste de vetements de soldats, en chatouillant ses mamelons que Motonari y laissa des gémissements.

"Dis-moi, mon amour, voulez-vous que je m'arrête?" il a taquiné a son oreille et le mordillant au grand agacemenment de Motonari.

"Motochika..." ont exprimé avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

"C... comment m'a tu appelé?" Il a réussi à dire accompagné d'un soupçon de surprise.

"Chousokabe..."

"Non, non, non, mon nom..." Il a demandé soulevant son menton avec ses doigts.

"M... Mo... tochika ..."

"Dites-le à nouveau, ma douce princesse tsundere..." Il lui lui a encore demandé de répéter, mais cette fois près de l'autre, entendant la respiration du pirate.

"Motochika..." Il a répété un visage et une voix qui coulait tendresse dans l'ensemble, que le pirate n'a pas pu résister à la tentation de fermer cette bouche cerise avec la sienne, il etait tellemnt heureux d'avoir ce moment intime avec lui.

Chousokabe continué à sucer les mamelons. Il y avait beaucoup nuits blanches, les fantasmes érotiques et les rêves humides avec le souverain d'Ak, qui avait envie de l'avoir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire combien il l'aimais et combien il voulait le protéger ... et admirer chaque crevasse de cette peau porcelaine blanche, fine et lisse.

"Tu es encore plus belle que ce que j'imaginais..." Il a répondu avec un baiser sur le front après avoir pris le menton de Mori à tourner son visage vers le sien.

Pendant ce temps, le pirate de Shikoku a commencé à jeter une grande partie de sa veste, son pantalon.

"Regarde-moi Motonari..." a demandé.

Ainsi Motonari se retourna et resta figé a la vue, le daimyo de Shikoku, gisait nu devant lui.

Soudain, un choc électrique a traversé son corps, amenant à archers tout son corps tout en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir, parce que la plus grande léchait son entrée.

"N... Non...! C... Chousokabe... n... non... Peu importe ce que... c'est répugnant... non... Ah... ah..."

"Rien de vous est répugnant... pas pour moi..."

"Ch... Choso... kabe... ah... ah... ah..."gémit en même temps d'être secoué de haut en bas parle une langue qui taquine son gland.

Son pénis vient éjaculer dans la bouche du pirate, dont les coins sont nettoyés de viscosité qui avait avalé, regarder avec plaisir l'image du stratège haletant par la vague incontrôlable de plaisir qui était l'expérience à l'époque.

"Motonari... le pirate eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il s'installe à nouveau entre les jambes du brun.

Motochika commence l'étape suivante, mettant les jambes de Motonari sur ces épaules, se préparant à entrer. Il a poussé l'arbre de son érection dans l'ouverture de Motonari, lentement, rendant la salle remplie de gémissements et pataugeant bruits.

"Je vais entrer. Êtes-vous prêt?"

"Ngh... Oui..."

Motochika progressivement commencé à introduire son membre dans la minuscule entrée de Motonari , qui a commencé à respirer tellement occupés à essayer de supprimer les gémissements de douleur qu'il éprouvait à ce moment en raison de l'invasion de membre Motochika , qui à son tour fait un effort supplémentaire pour entrer dans le petit espace, tandis que son excitation grandissait devant cette immense sentiment que leurs corps se reunnissent. Motochika continuait d'arriver dans ce petit corps étroit, qui était tendue et tremblante par les nouvelles sensations. C'était quelque chose entre excitation et nervosité en même temps, le garçon aux yeux noisette essayait de se calmer, mais ne pouvait pas parce que le pénis etait maintenant à l'interrieur. Motochika ne pouvait pas s'arreter de sourrire, pour lui, c'était un délicieux mélange entre douleur et plaisir. Une fois à l'intérieur, le pirate laissa échapper  
un soupir d'épuisement, entré dans le corps Motonari n'était pas une tâche facile.

"Tu va bien?" Il a demandé concernait la blue"eyed, haletant.

"Très bien..." tremblant répondu par toutes les sensations de douleur, de plaisir, d'excitation et de nervosité qu'il vivais dans tout son être.

"Tu me dis quand je peux commencer à bouger..."

"Oui..."

Ensuite, Motochika a commencé serrant ses mamelons, qui a mis plus excitée. Son rêve érotique est devenu réel: avoir le meilleur stratège Motonari Mori secouant ces hanches, les jambes ouvertes avec son pénis en érection en maintiens à l'intérieur, c'était quelque chose qu'il se souviendrait le reste de sa vie. Cela dit, il a commencé à se déplacer dans son précieux enfant du soleil qui, à son tour accroché au cou de son démon mer de l'Ouest, a été progressivement augmenté le rythme des attaques pour créer une approche coordonnée entre son corps et celui de Motonari qui n'a jamais cessé de gémir de plus en plus de fort. Motochika, qui aveuglé par le plaisir continué pénétrer difficilement de sa tactitienne préféré.

"Motochika! Ahhh!"

"M... Mouri... Aimez-vous...?"

"... Oui! Ahhh!"

"Je suis content... écoutez ça..." répondit entre halètements alors qu'il fend d'un sourire narquois.

Puis la mer démon Ouest a levé son précieux trésor, voulant apprécier ses gestes de plaisir, son visage et le reste de son corps trempé de sueur et de sperme et d'écouter sa voix mélodieuse pleurer d'extase son nom encore et encore et de l'embrasser quand il finira.

"M... Motochika! Ahhh! Vite!"

"Motonari..."

"Plus vite! Plus profond! Plus fort! Ahhh!"

"Ugh... M... Motonari..." Il gémit en même temps qu'il plonge plus profond et plus fort que la châtaigne a demandé désespérément.

"Motochika!"

"Motonari!"

"S'il vous plaît, plonger plus vite, plus fort!" Motonari étire son cul pendant que le membre de Motochika était encore à l'intérieur.

"Merde, vous êtes un bon tacticien." Motochika agrippe les mamelons de Motonari et obéit à la demande de Motonari, il va plus loin dans Motonari.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Motochika, baise-moi fort!" Motonari se déchaîne à partir énorme membre de Motochika et ses coups de chaleur.

"Ohhhh, putain, tu es tellement sexy, Nari-chan." Motochika continue plus profond et plus fort, "C'est tellement serré et je suis sur le point d'éjaculer!"

"Venez à moi! Aaaahh! Motochika! Je suis si proche!" Motonari agrippe les draps de lit et cambre son dos jetant sa tête.

"Motonari... maintenant..." Motochika vient dans Motonari en même temps qu'il fait.

Pendant un moment Motochika et Motonari respiraient dans la piece, ils étaient sur que les autres pirates avaient entendus toute la session de leurs amour, mais ils s'en foutaient, tout ce qu'il comptait c'était de se retrouvés seuls, sans personnes, rien que eux deux...

"Qu'est ce que...?" Une voix de femme a retentit près de la porte.

* * *

a suivre... je suis sure que 95% des fans vont vouloir ma mort pour avoir laisser un suspence qu'il ne peuvent pas atttendre. ^^


	4. Saica et Keiji Motochika et Motonari

De l'autre coté de la mer un grand bateau a fait son apparition. un drapeau vert avec un oiseau rouge foncé représentante la chef de mercenaire de Koya, la Faction Saica. Magoichi Saica est une jeune et belle femme au cheveux roux, une armure noir avec quelque motif vert sur le dessus, une jupe ensoufré des collant brun, et un arsenal d'armes à sa jambes droite. cependant, elle est assez brutal envers ses amis. Depuis peu, elle est harcelée à tout bout de champ par le vagabond de Uesugi Kenshin, Maeda Keiji, neveu de Toshiie et Matsu.

"Magoichi, vous avez quelqu'un?" demanda Keiji avec pleine de joie.

"J'avais un mari avant, mais il a été tué par Nobunaga." elle lui répondit sans lui faire face.

En effet étant petite, elle se nommait Sayaka, un jour, Oda a attaqué son clan et abattu le célèbre chef Magoichi Saica. A partir de ce jour tragique, elle c'est auto-renommée comme son mentor pour l'honneur de la Faction. L'époque de Sengoku croiyait avoir la paix après la mort du Roi Démon et de sa femme, Nouhime, mais hélas quelque jour après, un nouveau chaos est né, le seigneur de la guerre qui voudra uniquement les pus fort dans ce monde, Toyotomi Hydeyoshi, et son stratagème, Takenaga Hambe. Les deux se sont mis à la poursuite directement en suivant l'attaque à Odawara. Pendant ce que ceci se fait, Mori s'allie a Hydeyoshi pour le bien de la nation d'Aki. Yukimura qui a su l'alliance se diriga en direction de Shikoku dans le but de s'allier à Chosokabe Motochika, un des messagers de Saica qui a su ça, alla rapporter l'information au nouveau chef de la Faction, hélas Saica était arrivée trop tard, Toyotomi avait tué Motochika, mais Saica, savait que Motochika résisterai et donc, elle a revue peu après aux frontière de Satsuma, voyant Motochika se battre avec Date...

"A quoi vous pensez?" Keiji interrompue les reve de la belle rousse.

"A mes origines avant de vous rencontrer."

"Vous avez eue des amis?"

"Oui, le Dragon d'Oshuu, Date Masamune, le Démon de l'Ouest, Motochika Chosokabe, le vieux Hojo, Ujimasama Hojo, le blaireau, Kambe Kuroda, la petite mouette, Tsuruhime, la jeune kunoichi du clan Uesugi, Kasuga, et enfin votre famille, Maeda Keiji."

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rencontrer mon véritable amour plus tot."

"Arrêter vos plaisanteries Keiji... si vous voulez me rendre service tenez vous tranquillement quand j'irais parler à Motochika."

"D'accord." et ils terminent.

Arrivant aux cotes de Shikoku...(pirates du début qui ont capturés Motonari)

"hey, mec regarde là-bas..." en montrant le navire de guerre de Saica.

"Eh eh, oui! Les voila enfin!"

"Comment ça?"

"Aniki à dit que les mercenaires Saica viendrait aujourd'hui."

"Hein? Une visite surprise?"

"Ahah ya!"

Saica arrive sur la cote accompagnée de Keiji et très bientôt accueillit par les marins de Motochika."

"Bienvenue, Faction Saica. Nous vous attendions." un des pirate a dit avec la plus chaleureuse accueil qu'on peut avoir.

"Est-ce que Motochika est là?" Saica et Keiji ont demandé à l'unisson.

"Oui, bien sur. Aniki vous attend là-haut..." il a dit en montrant le chateau de Motochika.

"Dydya mec? Aniki est occupé avec un prisonnier du clan Mori." les deux autres se sont approchés du pirate et lui ont murmuré à l'oreille.

"Ben alors? Aniki aura tué cet voyou de chez Mori déja. Ahah, Captain a torturé, et après il a tué le prisonnier, z'avez pas entendus ces cris. Ahahahahahah!" ils a dit et a remis une tape au deux autres qui regardait Saica et Keiji s'éloigner allant vers la château.

Le voyage de Saica n'en fut pas long, elle devait rentrée dans le château, monter les marche jusqu'au dernière étage, il y avait de belle tapisserie qui attirait la curiosité de Keiji, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de vue son unique amour. c'est au bout d'un long couloir qu'un cris a attirés l'attention de Saica et de Keiji.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Motochika, baise-moi fort!"

"Ohhhh, putain, tu es tellemnt sexy, Nari-chan!" en entendant cela Keiji et Saica courent et se dirige vers la chambre en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer...

"Venez à moi! Aaaahh! Motochika! Je suis si proche!

"Motonari... maintenant..." en entendant ce nom Keiji retiens Saica d'ouvrir la porte, il ne n'attendais pas à ce que les noms de Motochika et Motonari soient prononcés au bout d'un couloir dans une chambre... Doucement Saica ouvre la porte coulissante révélant Motochika penché sur Motonari, le membre du démon dans ce dernier et... complètement nus.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Saica a demandé, mais ne pu en dire d'avantage car tous les yeux étaient sur elle, celle de son mari derierre la porte et des deux rivaux de la mer avec un regard embarrassant.

* * *

Saica Magoichi, une amie à Motochika, se tenait debout prêt de la porte coulissante, regardant les deux gardiens de la mer de Seto complètement nus et choqué.

"Vous pouvez m'expliquer?" elle continua a regarder tandis que Motochika la regardaient encore sous le choce. Très vite Motonari a fait sortir le membre de Motochika, il grimaça un peu malgré la douleur, et prend une couverture, surement pour se cacher de la honte. Motochika et Saica le regarde faire...

"Sayaka? J-Je ne t'attendais pas..." Motochika a expliquer en refermant son kosode.

"Je vois que tu est toujours aussi surprenant Motochika... ET COMBIEN DE FOIS QUE JE T'AI DIS QUE JE M'APPELAIS MAGOICHI? Ma-goi-chi Saica!" dit-elle en le frappant sur la tete."Et vous, Motonari Mori, seigneur d'Aki,que faites vos ici?" elle se tourne vers motonari qui tourne sa tête se sentant gêné sans qu'il montre une petite rougeur sur son visage.

"Que voulez-vous, mercenaire?"

"eh bien..."

"Magoichi, mon amoooouuuuur... tout va bien?" une voix derrière Saica a retentit révélant le vagabond Maeda Keiji, toujours en train de harceler la Faction Saica pour y rejoindre et se battre au coté de celle qui fait battre son cœur. Soudain en entrant dans la chambre, la scène lui a fait sursauter, voyant Motonari et Motochika nus dans le lit.

"Q-Que-Que? Mo-Motonari Mori?"

Pas de réponse du seigneur de Chugoku, le silence est préférable dans cette chambre remplie d'embarras et qui empeste la sueur de deux hommes qui se sont unis.

"Keiji, Sayaka, je peut tout expliquer..." Motochika essayer de dire.

"Je vous laisse 10min pour vous habiller, ensuite nous discuterons... Motochika... toutes l'armée de l'Est et l'Ouest doit se réunir..." elle prend une grande inspiration et continue "Oda et Toyotomi on été ramenés à la vie..."

Avec les yeux élargi Motonari panique, "Oh, non, et moi qui ait laissé Aki sans surveillance. Mon Dieu, Chugoku, faites que Toyotomi ne vient pas..."

"Du calme, Motonari..." Motochika essaye de rassurer le fils du soleil.

"Bon je vous laisse, vous descendez dans 10min..." et Saica et repartit en refermant la porte coulissante et emmenant Keiji.

"Motochika, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

"Comment ça?"

"Aki, Chugoku, le soleil, ma nation est en danger... je... je ne peux..."

Mais il ne pu empêcher sa phrase, le seigneur de Shikoku avait attraper son menton le prolongant dans un baiser passionnée, Motonari qui ne pouvait pas stopper la douceur de son amant decide d'entré dans la dance avec sa langue.

"Motonari... peut importe ce qu'il arrive... peut importe quoi que tu fasse, moi je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Ne dites pas de bétises, _Chosokabe_!"

"ça y est, tu recommence. Dès que je te donne un peu d'amour, tu reviens à ton état normal. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, Motonari?"

"..."

"Rien, je suppose... tu me considère tel un pion comme tes hommes. Je suis sûr que là-bas à Aki, ils ne s'inquiètent guère de ton absence. Chaque que nous nous battons j'ai mal au coeur, Motonari... Pourquoi? Parce que tu ne me donne pas d'amour et je suppose que tu ne m'en donnera jamais... Je dois juste te considérer comme une personne importante, mais toi non, je ne serai jamais intéressant pour toi. Personne ne voudrais d'un salopard comme toi, personne ne te veux en vie... Regarde-toi, même Keji ne n'attendais à te voir complètement nus dans MON lit à Shikoku. Quand je serais mort, tous le monde se souviendra de moi, mais toi, Motonari, tu sera tomber dans l'oubli..."

Le silence régnais dans la chambre,des coeur battant, une boule dans la gorge... Motochika avait dis tout juste a propos de Motonari, personne ne l'aime à par ce pirate. Un bruit de reniflement se fit entendre, sans s'en rendre compte Motochika avait touché plusieurs point sur Motonari.

"Pourquoi dis tu ça, Chosokabe? Que veut tu de moi?" Motonari sanglotait et Motochika viens le prendre dans ces bras musclés.

"Je... Je suis désolé, Motonari..."

"N'est tu pas heureux de me voir? N'est tu pas heureux que nous fassions l'amour malgré nos clans et notre dispute pour la mer?"

"..."

"Que veut tu de moi réellement, Motochika? Dis-moi..."

"Je veux vivre heureux-"

"Tu n'est pas heureux ici?" Motonari coupé tandis qu'il essuyai ces larmes en hoquetant.

"Je veux vivre heureux 'avec toi' à mes cotés..." Sans avertissement Motochika a sorti une petit boite noire et l'ouvrir révélant un anneaux en or où il est écrit #MOTOCHIKA + MOTONARI#

"Qu-?" Motonari ne puis continuer sa phrase, le Démon des mers c'était placé devant lui, à genou et lui demanda: "Motonari Mori, seigneur d'Aki et grand tacticien du soleil, voulez-vous devenir mienne?"

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Ooohhh une demande en mariage trop mignooonn *renifle* bon je dois vous dire à la prochaine. je suppose que je serais la seule Fanfic active pour Sengoku Basara cette année-ci *pleure encore* bon c'est pas grave, j'arriverai à supporter, de toute façon, je suis toujours toute seule.. *va dormir* bizou à tous. 3


End file.
